


Love Story Between Us

by sexybabyohmylady99



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ongniel, Secret Crush, a little bit of angst?, admirer!daniel, crush!seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexybabyohmylady99/pseuds/sexybabyohmylady99
Summary: Seongwu was Daniel's saviour and crush. It's not his fault that sometimes fate just can't cooperate with him..This is my first story and it was based on my real life experiences. (I'm not good at writing summaries)





	Love Story Between Us

Daniel started paying attention to his senior Ong Seongwu since four months ago. In his eyes, the senior has the kindest heart a person could ever have. This is because he had been the witness of the elder helping people around him way too many times for the past four months. Perhaps everyone in the whole university had been at some point. At first Daniel only thought of Seongwu as his role model and nothing more. Of course Daniel noticed that Seongwu have been blessed with a perfect visual to accompany his great personality. But he wasn't interested in those things of his at that time.

.

.

.

It all changed one day when he was the one at the receiving end of Seongwu's kindness. Seongwu had helped Daniel when he was bullied. He had always been bullied since he was in elementary school due to his innocence. The young him didn't really mind to share his things with his friends including his food, school supplies and even money. He didn't know the act of bullying yet. And this continued on for years until now. Now he definitely knew what bullying is, but he just can't bring himself to say no to other people. On that day, he felt something different. He's suddenly determined to end the bullying once and for all. So when the gang came to see him and then started asking for money, he tried to say "No." He really did. But his voice barely came out. They all just laughed mockingly and proceeded to take his money by force. When he still refuses to let go of his wallet, they got annoyed and decided to teach him a lesson. Just when one of the bullies was going to probably punch his face, Seongwu came out of nowhere and managed to stop him. Oh. Did Daniel already mentioned that Seongwu is also the head of the student councillor? The gang stiffened up at the sight of Seongwu and decided that it's best to just leave Daniel alone rather than face the consequences of their actions. They all scrambled away in different directions. Seongwu shook his head at them and put both of his hands on Daniel's shoulders while shaking them a little to catch his attention. Daniel's eyes fell onto his crush's face. His saviour. "Are you okay?" Seongwu inquired. "Y-yeah. I am. Thanks." Daniel stuttered out. After much argument did Seongwu finally believed his words. Starting on from that day, Daniel always tried to help Seongwu to show his gratitude.

.

.

.

A few days after their fateful meeting, Daniel decided to ask Jaehwan for Seongwu's number because he knew that Jaehwan and Seongwu are cousins. The problem is, Jaehwan is known for his habit of not helping people that easily. "You could have just ask him directly?" Jaehwan had replied. "I can't do that!" he shrieked. "Why not?" he asked, despite knowing why. "Well, cause it's embarrassing!" His best friend just cackles loudly. Daniel sighed. Jaehwan is really never going to change his mind. Deep down he knows that Jaehwan just wants him to suffer asking for the number from the owner himself. In the end, Daniel never actually got Seongwu's number from Jaehwan.

.

.

.

Today, Daniel doesn't know why, but he had been feeling unusually happy to go to the university that he hated so much to see Seongwu. He has been wanting to see him since a week ago. He had been down with a pretty bad flu the entire week and had skipped going to the university to recover. A week without seeing Seongwu even once felt way too long for Daniel. When he finally arrives, he started whipping his head here and there in search of the senior but he was nowhere to be found. "He must be absent today. Well, that's such a shame. I hope he's not sick or anything, though. Never mind, I can just see him tomorrow then." Daniel spoke to himself. He spended the rest of the day thinking about his crush. When he walked back home with Jaehwan, he had asked him about Seongwu. "You didn't know? He already transfered to another university in Seoul." Jaehwan raised his eyebrows. "What? How come I didn't know he transfered to another school?" he asked, with confusion lacing his voice. "Aahh.. About that, remember when you were absent for a week cause you were sick? He transfered on one of those days."

.

.

.

Upon hearing the shocking news, Daniel skipped going to the university. He was very much in despair and lost his will along with Seongwu's disappearance. Not only he wasn't able to bid farewell, he also didn't manage to ask for his number. How in the world will he confess to Seongwu now? Daniel is going to regret ever being sick forever.

.

.

.

Jaehwan on the other hand is extremely upset to see Daniel's condition like this. He regretted not giving Seongwu's number to him. He is determined to do absolutely anything in order to help his best friend (and his cousin for that matter).

**Author's Note:**

> What will Jaehwan do?? Coming soon ;)
> 
> (A big thanks to my beloved sister Elsie<3)


End file.
